


Beneath Heaven-On-High

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: Rasho and Tansui share a moment after the war.





	Beneath Heaven-On-High

**Author's Note:**

> pirate marriage!!

The sunrise came in through the wooden slats of the house, spilling over the futon they shared and turning the room to gold.

Tansui shifted, feeling the pleasant ache in his legs and hips that came with vigorous use. Heat curled in his stomach at the reminder of the night before.

“Are you awake?” came a deep voice from beside him.

“No,” Tansui said as Rasho’s hand came to rest in his loose hair, ruffling it.

Rasho stood, stretched, and went over to the window, pulling aside the curtain. Tansui lay blinking away the light for a moment before his eyes adjusted. It was a beautiful sunny day, and he could make out the massive outline of Shoal Rock in the distance.

He’d just returned from tracking down a Garlean warship trying to escape Doma with as many Eastern riches as it could carry. Though the war was over, he thought it might be a while before the waters calmed.

“Good that the storm’s cleared up, at least,” Rasho said. He began to make his way around the room, sorting through the various clothes and belongings Tansui had scattered in his eagerness to go to bed. Sore as he was, Tansui felt only a little guilty for lounging on the mat instead of helping.

“I’ve made it through worse,” he said.

Rasho did not reply, but Tansui knew they were thinking of the same incident.

Once a pirate captain himself, Tansui became Rasho’s first mate after nearly five years of bitter rivalry on the Ruby Seas. When a violent gale blew Tansui overboard, it was Rasho pulled him from the water, caring for him and saving his life. After he had recovered, Rasho told him to return to his own ship, but Tansui had refused, and that marked the beginning of the Confederate fleet.

Rasho gave him a sidelong glance. “I wish arrogance didn’t look so well on you.”

Tansui grinned. “I call it confidence. Confidence in your ships and your men.”

“Our ships,” Rasho corrected automatically. “Our men. What is this?”

When he held up the object in question, Tansui sat up, feeling the childish urge to snatch it out of his hands. The blue silk robe flowed like water through his fingers, covered in images of cranes in flight and much too large for a Hyuran man.

“Tansui,” said Rasho, and he took a step closer. “Is this for me?”

“I acquired it on the trip back-- meant to save it for some occasion or other,” said Tansui, “but I thought it might suit you.”

“It’s lovely. Where did you find it?”

“Imperial. He probably stole it to begin with, so I reclaimed it.” He smiled. “Ran the sword through him myself.”

Rasho’s eyes darkened. “Help me put it on.”

Tansui stood, taking the robe and holding it out as Rasho slid his arms into it. It was the perfect fit and length. Tansui smoothed the cloth over his shoulders, feeling the muscles tense at his touch. He reached around Rasho’s waist to tie it, fumbling with the knot until Rasho covered Tansui’s hands with his own to help him.

Once finished, Tansui stepped back and let out a breath. The light blue looked beautiful on him; the embroidery stretched across his broad back like a painted scroll.

“Yes,” said Tansui. His voice came out somewhat strangled. “I was right.”

“Let me thank you for the gift,” said Rasho, turning and stroking Tansui’s thigh through his robe.

“I’m still sore from last night,” said Tansui. He trailed his fingers over a fresh mark at Rasho’s collarbone. “I’d wager you are, too.”

Rasho placed a broad hand over Tansui’s chest, and Tansui’s heart thudded in his palm as Rasho leaned in and kissed him, open-mouthed and warm. Tansui closed his eyes and let himself be pushed down and covered by Rasho’s bulk. His knee went between Tansui’s legs, and Tansui rutted shamelessly against it as Rasho’s tongue traced his lower lip.

"Mm--” Rasho hummed his approval.

Tansui untied his own robe and let it fall open. The way Rasho kissed down his stomach, hot and fervent, had him half hard by the time Rasho reached his hip.

“Thought about you every night you were gone.” The words were barely audible, spoken into his skin, but Tansui felt the shape of them in Rasho’s breath.

Someone might look at a man of Rasho’s size and strength and assume he had nothing to fear. Tansui knew better, but he had seen the look on Rasho’s face when one of the crew failed to return, had stayed up with him through countless late bells reliving the day he lost his family.

Rasho had been afraid. It was obvious: from the murmur of “Captain’ll be glad to see you,” from Tsukikage at the docks, to the way Rasho had held him so tightly the night before.

Tansui slid a hand through his hair. “And I, you.”

“Did you think about doing this?”

“You’re going to get my present dirty,” Tansui said, but he was grinning.

“Don’t worry about that,” said Rasho with a glint in his eye. He slung an arm over Tansui’s hips, pressing him into the mat, and Tansui hitched his leg over Rasho’s shoulder, nudging him closer with the heel of his foot.

It seemed a little unfair, how Rasho could take Tansui’s entire length into his mouth with such ease. Rasho pulled back a little to lick up the shaft, making Tansui’s breath hitch, then kissed away the bead of precum at the tip with a soft, wet sound.

“Oh, hells-- Rasho--”

Tansui looked down at his captain, kneeling between his splayed legs, still draped in that damned fancy robe, and he almost came right then.

Rasho reached up, his arm crossing the length of Tansui’s body, and Tansui gave a startled moan as Rasho’s finger parted his lips and hooked over his lower jaw. Tansui sucked at it in time with Rasho’s movements, wrapping his tongue around it and letting his teeth scrape the skin.

With one hand twisted in Rasho’s hair and the other gripping the blankets, Tansui threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the wave of pleasure begin to crest as he shuddered into the wet heat of Rasho’s mouth.

“Ah!”

He spent, gasping, and Rasho held him through it, clutching tightly at his hips.

“Thank you,” said Rasho, straightening up and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Tansui let out a wheezing laugh and collapsed back on the cushions.

“I missed you,” said Tansui. Rasho wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him close.

“I wondered if your time away made you miss being the captain of your own vessel.” His lips touched the nape of Tansui’s neck as he spoke.  “Would you ever want to return to it?”

“Not for all the silver in Hingashi,” said Tansui. “Falling off that deck was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.”

“I am grateful to the Ruby Sea,” Rasho said. He pressed his forehead to Tansui’s shoulder. “She always brings us back together.”

The two of them lay tangled up with each other for a long moment, listening to the sound of footfalls on wooden planks and the distant crash of waves.

“Speaking of which, I told Hirase to make flounder this morning as a welcome home meal.”

“Why didn’t you say so earlier!” Tansui sat up so quickly he almost toppled over, but Rasho was already there to catch him, laughing and kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
